The Visitor
by RinKirby
Summary: Len lives a lonely life. Everyone he knows has left to him to independence, no Mum, no Dad, no sister. He needs someone to keep him company, or to take care of, and he gets exactly that when Rin comes crashing into his life. But Len gets a lot more than he bargained for... Rated M for very mild swearing. Honest.
1. Girl in the Hail

Chapter 1

WHOOSH!

It must be a hurricane out there. Which really sucks. First day of the school holidays, and there's a massive storm in town.

I'm stuck at home, of course, all by myself. Mum's gone to do some charity work in Cambodia and Dad-

Well Dad left years ago.

Cut it out. There's an irritating series of thumps caused by hail hitting our roof. My sister Lenka and I used to wait until there was a big thump, then go out with an umbrella and see how large the hailstone was. Our area receives quite frequent hailstorms.

But Lenka's gone too, she left a year ago with her new husband. I'm still not used to missing a girl's presence in the house.

THUD

Whoa. That was loud. The hailstone that caused it must have nearly broken down our front door. Well, there's no harm in having a look, is there?

I'm too lazy to grab an umbrella, because if the hailstone hit our front door, all I have to do is reach out and grab it. It's probably a good thing I didn't bring one too.

Because when I open the door, a girl falls right into me.

I catch her, but only just. Shit, she looks bad. There's blood flowing openly from a gash in her forehead and bruises purpling her arms and legs. She must've fallen unconscious as I opened the door. I do what I have to do.

I put her down on the nearest couch, I'm not strong, but she's light. Then I dash to the bathroom and open drawers, hoping that each one will contain the first-aid equipment. Bingo.

I grab a pack of bandages, some cloth and an ice-pack and rush back. Carefully, I clean the wound on her head with the cloth, which turns red instantly. That'll never wash out. After slapping bandages on, I put the ice-pack on the most bruised part of her body. That's done. What do I do next?

Well, I can't leave her on the couch. That'd be rude, and she's soaking the couch. So I pick her up _again_ and bring her to my bed. Now she should be comfortable. I'll just take the couch. As I begin to leave, I turn back out of curiosity and get a good look at her.

Underneath the network of bruises and ignoring the blood everywhere, she's quite cute.

She's wearing -uh- _really_ short shorts, and a short-sleeved top. She must've been freezing and hapless in the hail. Upon her blond hair, there's this large hair bow, and, -oh wait, it's tangling itself with the bed frame. I better take it off.

As I leave the room, I wonder what Mum will say. I've used up our first-aid kit, soaked the couch, stained a cloth beyond recognition and, -oh shit, I left the front door open.

Now there's hailstones in here as well.

Mum would love it. She'll make that talk about how I'm starting to take initiative and look after the people who aren't as well of as me yada yada yada. There's only one problem.

She'll think I brought the girl in only because she's cute.

-The Visitor-

"Who are you?"

"Wutttttt?"

"Who are you?"

I open my eyes and the girl is standing right above me, but bending down so her face is in front of mine. Shit, that's freaky.

"I'm –uh- Len. Um, can you like move, please, so I can –uh- get up?"

She moves out of the way and I get off the couch. Hey wait a second.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest with bruises like those."

"I'm alright," she says.

"Well, I'm not. If you fall unconscious again I don't have the strength to carry you anymore."

"Again?" she asks, "When did you help me?"

"Last night, you were standing outside my door in the hail, and when I opened it you fell uncon-"

Uh oh. Could it be?

"If you don't mind me asking," I say, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine."

That's a relief.

"Do you know your parents' phone number? I can call them and- hey is something wrong?"

When I said _parents_ she collapsed onto the couch clutching her head. She stops then looks at me.

"I'm fine."

"Well, normally people don't just collapse while clutching their heads. Tell me if something feels wrong."

I go to make breakfast, but she stops me.

"Len!" she says, grabbing my arm, "Something feels wrong."

Huh? Already?

Rin shakes her head a few times then looks up at me.

"I can't remember anything."


	2. The Promise

Chapter 2

"You don't remember a thing?"

We've had breakfast, and I'm really not looking forward to another day wasted doing nothing.

"I remember my name," replies Rin, "But that's it."

Amnesia. Not amnesia. Please be anything but amnesia.

"I must have amnesia," she says.

I just feel like shouting NOOOOO!, or throwing my empty plate onto the ground and smashing it. Instead I smash my head on the table. It hurts. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"Why did you smash your head on the table?" asks Rin, confused by my overreaction, "Is it the cure for amnesia?"

She's acting so innocent that I can't help but laugh, but it's bitter. My laugh turns quickly into a genuine coughing fit.

"My Dad," I mumble, when I'm finished, "He got amnesia. The doctors said a shock would cure him. But nothing worked. My Dad grew desperate to have his memories back, so he used the defibrillators in the hospital on himself. The shock killed him."

Rin's shocked into silence. "I'm so sorry," she finally says.

"It's not your fault you have amnesia," I say, "It's fine."

There's a moment of silence as neither of us can figure out what to say next. Then I have a crazy idea to get away from this awkwardness.

"How about we go find your parents?"

Once again, Rin goes down clutching her head, but I know what's happening.

"When I mentioned your parents, you must have had a memory relapse." I try my best to give her an encouraging smile. "Let's try to find out what's going on with them, okay?"

Rin nods. "Why don't we go for a walk?" she asks, "That might help jog my memory."

And that's how I found myself in the park, sitting on a bench next to Rin.

We're really not talking to each other, though, just staring off into the sky. Then Rin suddenly turns to me, like she just remembered something. She grabs my hand, and I almost shake her off because I'm so startled.

"Thank you," she whispers, "For everything."

After that, she just lets me go, but I can't help looking at her more often. It's not like I _like_ her or anything like that, she just seems to have an effect on me.

-The Visitor-

It's time to see whether my idea has any effect. Although, really, it shouldn't. I only mentioned it to get out of the awkward situation.

Rin's sitting on my bed right next to me. It's a little unnerving.

"Okay, Rin," I say, "Who are your parents?" As I expected, Rin goes into extreme-headache mode, and I grab her to keep her steady.

But there's a problem this time. Rin doesn't get up. She's just lying down, head on my lap, shaking uncontrollably. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she speaks.

"I r-remember."

She sits up and hugs me, but she's crying into my shoulder as well. "The car," she says between rasping breaths, "It crashed. I crawled out, and the hail hit me. I shouted for Mum and Dad, but they didn't come out of the car. The wind nearly knocked me over and I knew I had to f-find shelter. I walked past so many houses, so many!, but no one was home. B-by the time I got to your house, I could feel the blood flowing down- it hurt, Len! It hurt!" Rin cried out and I saw the pain of her situation- parents dead, no help, vicious hail smashing into her back in the cold, cold rain…..

That was a lot of information. Rin seemed to be in a deranged state, and who could blame her?

"It's alright, Rin," I managed to force out, "You still have me."

That was a poor excuse for an encouraging statement, but Rin looks hopefully at me.

"Promise?" she whispers.

"Promise," I say.

She put her head back in my lap and doesn't speak any more. But at least she's not shaking. I would've sat in that position for years if I was given the choice, but somebody rang the doorbell.

"I'll be right back," I tell Rin and I sprint to the front door.

I'm about to grumble "What do you want?" to whoever rang the doorbell to show them how annoyed I am, when I realize that a policeman is standing in front of me.

"Sorry to bother you, young man," he says, "But have you seen this girl? We're looking for her."

He holds up a picture. I don't dare look at it.

"Why are you looking for her, officer?" I ask instead, "Is she dangerous?"

"Oh, yes," replies the officer, "She's our prime suspect for a recent murder."

I give in to the inevitable and look at the poster.

Innocent and smiling, Rin's face looks back at me.


	3. Mass Murderer

Chapter 3

I can tell Rin knows something is wrong when I walk back into the bedroom but don't sit right next to her. Instead, I'm thinking about what the policeman said to me.

 _"_ _She's our prime suspect for a recent murder."_

Rin looks at me inquiringly. I look back at her and think, _Is this the murderer of some poor person?_ NO, I tell myself, It comes down to whether I trust Rin. And I do.

I trust Rin or I wouldn't have told the policeman I'd never seen her in my life before.

"Rin, are you a murderer?"

The question slips out before I can control it. Rin looks hurt. "Len, do I look particularly murderous to you?"

I try to fix my mistake. "No- It's just- the policeman said- prime suspect- probably not- I don't believe him-"

I feel the warm press of her lips on mine. Rin's kissing me. Then she draws back.

"Len, if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I did not murder someone, before or after the crash."

That's great. Now I feel really bad about hurting her feelings. Rin must understand, because she says, "And you haven't really hurt my feelings. I was just pretending."

Then she kisses me on the forehead and leaves me alone to my thoughts.

The policeman's message lingers in my mind, but more recent events dominate my head.

I guess I do like Rin after all.

No matter how good Rin was at convincing me that she's no murderer, a second police visit to the house a week later does not seem like a good sign.

"Are you sure you haven't seen this girl?" asks the policeman, "I've been informed quite recently about a witness account that says she was spotted with a boy about her height."

I knew the park trip was a bad idea. I decide to play it safe.

"I've never seen her before. How would I know her height?"

The officer nods. "Fair enough." He leaves, but the sick feeling in my stomach doesn't.

I turn around to see Rin watching me silently from a room out of the view of anyone at the front door. She nods and smiles, but in a sad kind of way.

"Hey," I say, "Cheer up. Tomorrow will be much more fun."

Rin looks sceptical. "Why?"

"My Mum's coming back from Cambodia. You can meet her."

Rin looks horrified, which kind of insults me.

"I might get you into trouble," she says, panicking, "I better leave." I frowned.

"Mum should be fine with you staying here. She's all for helping the –um- 'disadvantaged people'." Rin doesn't look convinced, but she hasn't met my mum yet.

I got Rin to look the best she could, but there's a limit to how good you can get while wearing my _sister's_ old clothes. Ugh.

Still, Rin bypasses all expectations and the two girls (if you could call my Mum a girl) get along so well they were probably wondering where the other girl was all their life.

It's late, maybe eleven at night. Usually I don't stay up this late watching TV, but with Mum distracted by Rin, it's a one-in-a-lifetime chance to have an all-nighter. I've only done an all-nighter once, but I was kind of cheating, considering the large amount of coffee I drank.

There aren't any good movies on, so I go to the news channel.

A plane has crashed in an ocean somewhere, smog levels in Beijing are reaching new peaks, rhino population is declining due to poachers, bla bla bla bushfire bla bla terrorists…

It's ironic how they say 'Good Evening' before all of this.

I'm zoning out when I hear: "In the city of Kyoto, a girl's fingerprints have been discovered at the scene of a murder." They're showing a live video of the current investigation, with police tape and policemen weaving in and out of the camera's view. "Two bodies were found at the scene, both with severe wounds to the head. The prime suspect has been identified as-"

I changed the channel quickly, to a wrestling match between John Cena and some other guy. I could hear my heart pumping furiously. I glanced behind me and saw that Rin, too, had gone still and slightly pale.

She walked over to me and sat next to me, but before she could speak, I said, "Don't worry, Rin. I don't think it's you." Rin nods and smiles and I touch her cheek, "You wouldn't ever do such a thing."

Just then my Mum came back into the room carrying a vase and saying, "This is the very one, actually, he made-"

Seeing Rin with her head on my shoulder and me touching her cheek, she just said, "I'll just leave you two," and she walked away mumbling, "My son's growing up."

I wonder how long we can keep this secret going.


	4. Paradise Lost

**Thanks Azure-Blue-15 for my first good review and sorry for the wait. Here it is!**

Chapter 4

Have you noticed that when all things are fine, something has to goes wrong?

It's been a week since the news report nearly blew my –our- cover. There are still daily reports of Rin being dangerous, but I'm more careful with the TV remote now. I've gotten used to Rin being around the house, and she's made my life more, well, more worth living.

But Rin and I both know that we can't have this paradise forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to come clean to show that we aren't the real criminals. Weird, hey?

I would rather have it later rather than sooner, but the world doesn't always let you choose.

As soon as I walked into the house, something felt off. Because Rin would be arrested if she stepped out of the house, I did all the shopping. I put the groceries in a corner and stared at something white on the ground. Was that-?

Rin's bow.

But where was she?

"Rin?" I shouted.

"Len!"

I looked around hopefully, but it's not Rin.

"Where's Rin?" I ask my Mum.

"Has that policeman been here before?" she asks me frantically.

"What policeman?" It's probably best if she doesn't know that I lied to the police several times.

"The one that's just taken Rin away!"

Oh shit.

I only passed my driving test two months ago, and to be honest I don't prefer driving. But my preferences take lower priority when Rin's in danger. I snatch the car keys off the mantelpiece.

I don't remember the drive to the police station, but I was nicely reminded of it the next day by the three speeding fines I received.

I parked on the side of the road, even though it had a yellow line painted next to it. I jumped out of the car, slammed the door shut and locked the car.

Then I ran. Towards the police van that was now unloading its passengers.

I stopped running when I saw Rin come out of the van.

"Oi!" I shouted at the two policemen that accompanied her. When I reached them, I said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They were both taller than me and the taller one said, "My job."

"So it's your job to chuck innocents in jail, is it?" I shouted furiously.

"Calm down, mate," said the second policeman. He seemed less threatening. "We have the right to arrest suspects if we have sufficient evidence."

"Which is?"

"The fingerprints."

"Look." I turned to the taller cop. "Rin would never go and kill someone, let alone two people. She doesn't have that kind or personality. She's got nothing on her criminal record. This isn't fair."

I catch Rin's eye, and she gives me a small smile.

The taller policeman smiled too, more like a leer than a genuine smile, though, and poked me in the chest. "Life isn't fair, kid."

He dragged Rin away from me.

I turned to the other policeman. "You can do something about this," I begged, "You can still change it."

He shook his head. "I can't. But, tell you what, if you find any evidence that proves her innocence, call this number. I don't like seeing such a nice girl get pushed around by Kaito."

He left me standing alone.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. Useless. How was I going to get evidence? Then frustration and rage took over and I crumpled the paper into a ball.

"Why? Why out of all the other fucking people in the world does he have to blame Rin?"

I kicked an empty can of soda onto the other side of the road. "If I ever get my hands on that fucking murderer, he's going to wish he was never _fucking_ born."

I walk back to the car and see a ticket for parking in the wrong place. I seize it. And chuck it down the nearest drain.

"That's what I think of your piece of shit."

But my anger gives way to depression, and slowly the extent of what has happened hits me. Poor Rin must be sitting in a cell in that damned police station somewhere, with no help or comfort. Only pain.

Just like the night she was trapped in the hail.

I can't go to sleep. Not in my bed. Not in the bed that Rin should've been sleeping in tonight. So I take my usual position on the couch.

But still then I can't go to sleep. What will happen if I do? Will I have nightmares? Will I see Rin? Will I like what I am seeing? Or will it just cause me to turn into the pathetic rage-filled person I was a while ago?

Am I going crazy?

I lie there for hours and hours, thinking about all my time with Rin, when I brought her in from the rain, when she became friends with my mum, when she kissed me, when she went to the park with me…

When she went to the park with me…

And we shared a bench…

And she said, "Thank you. For everything."


	5. Yes,it will be a Happy Ending

**Sorry about that last chapter if you got depressed or overwhelmed by the swears.**

 **This one will be better hopefully.**

Chapter 5

I'm think I'm going mental.

Why? Well, it _might just_ be that I'm having frequent mental relapses. Also, I haven't eaten for a while now. How can I eat, when Rin's lying in jail surviving on whatever muck they give you there? Jail's not exactly a five-star hotel.

Oh and the doctor diagnosed me as 'severely depressed', and showing symptoms of PTSD. Don't ask me what the hell that stands for. Probably something like: 'People that suck ****' (Which means they are really boring and stuff like that, not actually doing that.)

Are you still here with me? I think I'm still sane anyway, but isn't that what all crazy people say?

So hours/days/months/years (I don't know) after Rin's arrest I find myself staring at Rin's hair bow. It's lying exactly where I left it, on the floor near the garage. After I brush the dust off, I find that it's still pure white.

Innocent, just like Rin.

And I can't explain why, but I want to find all my memories of Rin again. So I'm at the park, and I've found the very bench on which Rin sat with me. Only it's not the same.

Police tape surround the area around it and blood stains the polished wood. It didn't look like that when we were there. When Rin and I were there, the wood shined, with a beautiful oaken colour. The bench was unblemished, and we'd left nothing there but our-

Something clicked.

Is it possible?

But how? I wouldn't be able to prove it.

Sighing in defeat again, I started back along the path towards the car. There's a squawking noise above, so I look up. Birds. What else could I have thought it could be?

The birds lead my gaze to a colossal building across the street. It's probably owned by something pompous rich entrepreneur, building a tower as tall as he could to lord over the smaller buildings beneath.

Wait. I turn around. Yes, I can see the bench from here, surrounded by police tape and policemen. In fact, it's not far at all. Perfect.

I thank the pompous rich entrepreneur for his snobbish attitude and making a building such as that in a suburban area like this. Because a building like that would have:

Security cameras.

I've driven to the police station. I park at the same yellow-lined curb and make a dash for their front door. I charge right in. A short policeman, the one that'd asked me for evidence, was sitting at a desk and nearly falls off his chair at my sudden entrance.

"It's you," he says, relieved that I wasn't a criminal come to kill someone, "Have you got any evidence?"

"Yes," I say.

"Then tell me!"

"Take me to Rin first."

He grabs a set of keys lying on the desk. "You're lucky," he mumbles, "They were going to transport her to the state prison tomorrow."

We go down a corridor and I see rows of cells on my left. And then I see Rin.

The sight of her still takes my breath away, but mostly because she looks so defeated and helpless.

"Open the cell."

She looks up, startled at my voice. Surprise and hope are in her eyes, but mostly she looks like she wants to give up. No more jail, no more heartbreak.

The officer shakes his head. "I can't. You've got to give me the evidence first."

"What is happening here?" A tall, scowling man appears from around a corner. Kaito. From the way Rin visibly shrinks away I can see that Rin doesn't like him either. I decide to press on.

"Alright. Evidence. Well, firstly, if you go to the scene of the crime, you will find _my_ fingerprints there." It's the only thing me and Rin had left at the bench.

"Is this a confession?" asks Kaito, unclipping a Taser from his belt.

"No. What I'm saying is that Rin and I were there at the crime scene _before_ the crime."

"Prove it," snarls Kaito.

"Check the security cameras of the Bank of Japan across the street from it."

Kaito scowls. He exits the room presumable to check the bank's footage. But he knows I wouldn't say that unless I believed the evidence was solid. The other policeman smiles a little and unlocks the door.

"That sounds good enough for me," he says. Then he leaves too. I turn around to thank him, but Rin has other ideas.

She jumps out of her cell and hugs me and I can feel my diaphragm cracking. They must put steroids in prison food.

Then she steps back and looks at me.

"You're all red, you know," she says.

I managed to wheeze out, " _Might_ just be because you were crushing my ribs." She laughs. I know what happens next. Even I've watched enough movies to know a make-out scene when it's coming.

But I stop her. Rin looks surprised. "Len-"

I take her slightly crumpled bow out of my jacket pocket and place it on her head.

Then I kiss her.

We could've gone on forever, but a man from another cell shouts, "Can you take your girlfriend somewhere else before I become the first person to die from watching people kiss?"

"Uh-yeah, ok."

I bring Rin outside and we walk to the car together. As I open my door, I hear thunder shake the air.

A storm is coming.

Rin and I watch from inside the car as hail begins to slowly blanket the street.

 **This is NOT the last chapter.**

 **Please stay tuned.**


	6. The Suprise Mail

**Hi everybody.**

 **This is a new story, but it continues from the last chapter of The Visitor. I just wanted to continue The Visitor because so many people started to like and I didn't want to let anyone down.**

Chapter 6

"Merry Christmas, Len!"

I opened my eyes blearily to see a blurred picture of Rin on the bed next to me. What was she doing on the bed next to me? Yeah, we were going out now since the prison episode, but we hadn't started things like this yet.

Still, I wasn't complaining.

Actually, I was. I need my beauty sleep.

"Rin, why'd you wake me up?"

Rin made a sad puppy face, like I'd hurt her feelings, and I relented. Rin knew I was powerless to those. Then she scrambled off the bed and ran out of my room.

Whoops. Did I really hurt her feelings? I just asked her why she woke me up…

"Rin come back!" I said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Rin walked back into the room, looking amused and holding something big and wrapped.

"Len, quit worrying, I only went to grab your present!"

Present-? "Present? Is it my birthday?"

Rin facepalmed. "Did you hear me say, 'Merry Christmas' Len?"

"I was half asleep," I grumble. Rin throws the present at me, but my mind's too groggy to make my arms move. It bounces off my head.

"Whoops," giggles Rin. She walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Did that hurt?"

"Want to see for yourself?" I raise the present. She shakes her head.

"You might damage the contents."

The contents. What was inside? I decide to revert to the highly advanced technical method of shaking the box and listening. Rin laughed. "It's in a case. You'll never guess."

So I shredded the wrapping paper instead and was met with a spectacular sight. One that could only have come from higher powers. A new Iphone 6S plus.

I frowned at Rin. "Wow, you're really pulling in the money from your new job." Rin works as an ice-cream taster. (I know, lucky right?) For some reason she's been getting bonuses from her boss all year. With a girl as cute as Rin, if she asked for your car, you'd give it to her.

Rin smiles and says, "Yep. Your mum's got a new Ipad waiting under the tree."

-The Visitor-

"So where are you two going for the day?"

"What so you mean?"

My mum smirked at me. "You're her boyfriend right? Well, then you're going to have to take her on a _special_ date." Damn it. I hate the word special. It's an ugly word. Haven't you heard of the people who tell their children, "You're not disabled, you're special." Then the kid goes round in false hope. It has some disturbing ethical issues.

Basically in our house _special_ means 'to be expensive'.

But I took her advice and went to find Rin. I found her in her bedroom trying on the new hair bow I had gotten her. That thing had been so awkward to buy. The woman at the counter had stared weirdly at me the whole time.

"Where do you want to go today?" I asked her, "Anywhere you like, so long as I can drive there and back in one day. Even if it's _special_."

Rin considers my offer for a moment. "I want to go to the park. It's special, for us."

"When you're ready." I tell her.

She leaps from the bed with such sudden enthusiasm that I swear she left a crater in her wake. We walk to the garage and I open the garage door. Then I stop.

Rin, noticing me pause, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Damn it," I say, "It's raining."

"I'm not afraid of a little bit of rain," she counters.

"Yeah," I say, "But in our suburb rain means hail."

Sure enough, the rain gives way to lumps of ice that shatter on the driveway spectacularly. It would've made a great slow motion video.

Rin grumbled and walked back inside. I could hear her cursing the hail and the rain and-

The rest of the day passed in boredom and awkward silences. And all the while there was the incessant knocking of the hailstones, like someone wanting to be let inside.

It was evening when I finally went to Rin and said, "I'm sorry that your day's been spoilt."

But Rin smiled at me. "Len, I don't blame you for the hail." I'm grateful, but I can't think of anything to say back, so there's an awkward silence. Again.

"I'll go –uh- get the mail," I finally say.

"In the hail?" Rin laughs, "Don't bother. Nothing interesting ever comes for me in the mail."

I leave with a umbrella I hope is sturdy enough to withstand the ice. The hail whips at me cheeks and legs, and I'm painfully reminded of Rin's night in the hail all those months ago…

What's that?

There's some object over there. It's pretty big. Could it be a log? I don't remember ordering a log of any sort. When I reach it, I roll it over.

It's a human.


End file.
